masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Human Adept
Humans joined the galactic community after discovering a Prothean data cache on Mars in 2148. Their devotion to understanding and adapting to modern warfare left the staid Council races stunned. Humanity's persistence and unflappable spirit has taken them further than anyone in the galaxy could have imagined. Human adepts specialize in biotic crowd control, a valuable and renowned asset on the battlefield. Allies often share stories of how an enemy soldier, sneaking from behind to deliver a fatal blow, could suddenly end up floating above their squadron. Powers Melee and movement Player Notes General Notes *Singularity will prime Biotic Explosions on ALL enemies caught in the field, even on armored foes. Furthermore it causes constant damage to anything caught inside as well as causing constant stagger to all enemies. Additionally, enemies without shields, barriers, or armor will be picked up by the field. *Using Singularity with the Detonate evolution is very useful with this biotic explosion chain. Set up a Singularity, detonate it with Shockwave or Warp, and finally prime it again with Warp. Singularity will then detonate and set off Warp. *Singularity and Shockwave are only powerful and damaging on Bronze/Silver - on Gold, they will still pick up enemies/knock them back respectively, but they will do minimal damage to them. Therefore, it is better to evolve powers to boost biotic explosions, which will do much more damage than the powers themselves. *Since Shockwave goes through any surface, a Human Adept can hide behind a wall and use Shockwave, which will pass through and damage enemies on the other side. **Additionally, if the Detonate evolution is chosen, Shockwave will set off the most powerful Biotic Explosions available, as it gives a 65% damage bonus to them rather than the 50% given by the Detonate evolutions for other biotic powers. *Shockwave will stagger even the largest of opponents, allowing the player a brief respite. *It may prove effective to fully evolve all powers except for either Singularity or Shockwave. If you do this, you'll get the most out of every power and passive power and still have a way to cause biotic detonations with either Singularity + Warp or Warp + Shockwave. *The power damage/force evolutions of Alliance Training do not affect biotic explosions. *As the Human Adept lacks anti-shield powers, they can compensate by using the Acolyte or a weapon with Disruptor Rounds or Phasic Rounds. Cerberus *Once a Phantom's barriers are removed, Singularity will pick them up and quickly kill them. Shockwave can also be highly effective when they are cloaked. *Shockwave is excellent against Cerberus - it can blow Cerberus Troopers away from the player and then deals physics based damage to them. This can allow the player to run around on bronze, knocking down enemies by repeatedly using Shockwave, which stops them from shooting at you. They can then be finished off with a few shots. *Shockwave will also knock back Guardians, revealing their body, which can then be shot. Otherwise, it is very tricky to kill Guardians whilst playing as a Human Adept without the use of an armor piercing mod or equipment, or wrapping a Singularity around their back (which will force them to drop their shield and lift them into the air, while setting up a biotic explosion). That being said, if you let an ally play decoy, you can run up behind a Guardian and throw a Singularity. Also a Singularity aimed right above the Guardian's head will force them to drop their shields but this requires a lot more skill. *A good tactic to set off Biotic Explosions on Atlases is to get behind a wall near it. Then, you can peek out, throw Warp at it and then go behind the wall. You can set the Biotic Explosion off by casting Shockwave through the wall without having to expose yourself. This can be done to all enemies, though the Atlas's walking speed allows one to stay in a good spot for this tactic longer, before the Atlas overruns the location. Collectors *Singularity is very effective for crowd control of lesser enemies, such as Collector Captains, Abominations, Collector Troopers, and setting up Biotic Explosions on the slower moving Scions. **Singularity can be used to halt the advance of Seeker Swarms while rapidly killing them off with its Damage Over Time (DoT). *Power heavy classes, such as the Adepts and Engineers, will have a tougher time bringing down Praetorians, since, like the Banshees, sometimes put up a field that blocks projectile attacks, so it is best to use weapons against them until they drop to the ground to fire their twin cannons. *A Warp heavy build is highly recommended, since most units have barriers, armor, or health. Geth *Shockwave, with the Radius evolution, can deal very well with Geth Hunters as it will hit them if it goes near them. This staggers them, allowing the player to headshot them easily. *Since the geth have a tendency to group together, Singularity (with Warp to detonate it) will prove useful here. Singularity can even deplete shields to the point where Hunters and Geth Rocket Troopers will be picked up by the field. *A weapon effective against shielding, such as the Acolyte or Arc Pistol, can be useful to mitigate the Human Adept's relative weakness against it. Reapers *Shockwave, with the Radius evolution, is very effective at knocking back and killing groups of Husks and Cannibals. *Singularity is also effective at paralyzing groups of Cannibals and Husks, as they have no shields to contend with. *Warp can be used on Cannibals in order to negate the armor they have gained from a Marauder or from cannibalizing a fallen enemy. *Spamming Warp, then Shockwave against Ravagers is perfect at close range, as the Biotic Explosion produced will kill any Swarmers that appear. However, being so close to the Ravager cannons does put you at risk. *Shockwave can be used effectively to momentarily stagger Brutes who have gotten to close to the player, allowing the player time to escape. *Due to the high number of armored Reaper foes, Biotic Explosions can be a major source of damage. Keep in mind that Singularity will not die after one biotic explosion, allowing you to set off multiple explosions on multiple armored targets.